User blog:Homuraider/The Dog God-King: Fan-cards/speculations
The main star of this post. Everyone says his fur feels soft like clouds but he won't let anyone touch it. The Dog Twelve God-King, Husky-dyne Cost 7, Fusion Beast/God-King/Roaring Azure (S,S,S,A) LV1, 1 core, BP 8000 LV2, 2 core, BP 10000 LV3, 4 core, BP 12000 LV1LV2LV3Seal - (When Attacks) Send (Soul Core) from this spirit to your life. {During Seal} LV1LV2LV3 Give all your “God-King/Ten Crown” spirits: "Typhoon - (When Attacks) You can choose a card from your hand and discard it. If you do, target any number of opposing Spirits/Ultimates up to the cost of the card discarded, destroy them.” LV2LV3 (During either Attack Step) The cost of all Cards in both player’s hands and the cost of Accel are increased by the number of “Ten Crown” spirits you control and the number of cards in your opponent’s removed from game zone. Honestly i made this 'cause i can't live without deck destruction Undine Finish Cost 8 magic (S,S) (While you pay the cost for this magic, the cost becomes 3) Flash - For the rest of this turn, when your opponent’s spirit/ultimate is destroyed by the effect of your “God-king/Ten crown” spirit, remove it from play and send cards from the top of your opponent’s deck to the trash equal to that card’s cost. (During Seal) Additionally, activate your spirit’s “Typhoon” and treat it as if you had discarded this card from your hand. From here on out i haven't decided on any names and i don't have any witty-ish text to go with them Cost 3, Fusion Beast/Roaring Azure LV1, 1 core, BP 3000 LV2, 3 core, BP 6000 Main, Accel Cost 5, (S,S,S): If your opponent has more cards in their hand than you, they discard their entire hand and draw cards until they have the same amount as you do in your hand (including this card) LV1LV2 Once per turn, when you discard any card(s) from your hand due to an effect, put a core on this spirit from the void for each card discarded. Cost 3, Ten Crown/Fusion Beast/Roaring Azure LV1, 1 core, BP 4000 LV2, 2 core, BP 5000 When this card is discarded from your hand, you may summon it for no cost. LV1LV2 If your hand is two or less, your “God-King/Ten Crown” Spirits cannot be destroyed or returned to the hand, and their cores cannot become 2 or less due to opposing effects. Cost 4, Ten Crown/Fusion Beast/Roaring Azure LV1, 1 core, BP 5000, LV2, 2 core, BP 6000 LV3, 4 core, BP 8000 LV1LV2LV3(Your Attack Step) When discarding cards from your hand for Typhoon, all “Ten Crown” spirits in your hand get cost +3. {During Seal}LV2LV3(When Attacks) Destroy one of your opponent’s cost 4 or less spirits, then remove two cards from their trash from play. Cost 4, Fusion Beast/Roaring Azure LV1, 1 core, BP 4000 LV2, 3 core, BP 7000 LV3, 5 core, BP 9000 Flash, Accel cost 3 (S,S,A): By destroying a cost 4 or lower spirit your opponent controls, draw 1 card. LV2LV3 When your opponent’s spirit is destroyed by the effect of a spirit in the family “Ten Crown/God King”, remove that spirit from play instead of sending it to the trash. Cost 4, Ten Crown/Fusion Beast/Roaring Azure LV1, 1 core, BP 5000 LV2, 3 core, BP 8000 When this card is discarded from your hand, you may summon it for no cost. LV1LV2(When Attacks) Draw 2 cards from your deck, then discard 1 card from your hand. {During Seal} LV2Non-blue cards in either player’s removed from game zone cannot be summoned or activated, and their effects are negated. Category:Blog posts